people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
New York, New York, USA
New York City, located on the New York Harbor in the state of New York, is one of the largest, most influential cities in the world. It is the largest city in the United States, and the most densely populated city in the world. New York was founded as "New Amsterdam" in 1624 by colonists of the Dutch Republic. It was renamed after the land came under English control in 1664, and Charles II gave it to his brother, James II, then the Duke of York. New York's city limits include five counties, known as boroughs. It is one of the leading cities in the world in commerce, finance, media, fashion, research, technology, education, entertainment, art, publishing, education, diplomacy, and transportation. An estimated 800 languages are spoken in New York, and it is a diverse blend of culture, dubbed "the world in a city." People Born in New York Abigail Breslin Caleb Carr Eleanor Roosevelt Hanna Merjos Henry Miller Sienna Miller Viggo Mortensen tumblr_lrfoigl5vi1qgs6h0o1_500_large.png new-york-city.jpg Cinematic_New_York_City_(6033969880).jpg Central Park in december.jpg bb867654752f31b1_large.jpg 376557_2696095489478_1469314557_3042242_1218917029_n.jpg New-York-City-Desktop-Wallpaper.jpg Manhattan-Skyline.jpg tumblr_lpqkjcD4bg1qkmb7co1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lrd019hba11qlsdp4o1_500_large.jpg 6143684527_8d6febabb1_z_large.jpg Twin Towers memoriam2.jpg Central Park.jpg tumblr_lrbn9pAVab1qch9dho1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lqw5x7EEOY1qbg4qwo1_1280_large.jpg tumblr_lq9wzhD7dV1qacmz1o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lpjtjyLDWN1qbb5fco1_1280_large.jpg tumblr_lrbzykWd9b1qmfg3go1_500_large.jpg penthouse.jpg rays-of-sunshine-grand-central-station-new-york.jpg new-york-city-street-wallpapers.jpg Park_Avenue_01.jpg apts in New York.jpg cab outside Saks in NYC.jpg New York in People's Lives Abbey Lee Kershaw: I moved here in 2007, at the age of 20, after being signed with Next Models. Within months, I was enjoying enormous success, and was named "Next Superstar" by models.com. I made my debut at the New York Fashion Week in 2008, walking for an impressive 29 designers. At a Rodarte show later in the year, I infamously fell while walking in high heels in this city. Now, I am here very often for modeling fashion shows, shoots, and events. New York is certainly a major city in my life. Abigail Breslin: I was born here in 1996, into a close-knit family. My parents named me after Abigail Adams. I got my first acting roles here, and often attend filming scenes and events in this city. I still live here with my parents. Adam Levine: I traveled here in 2012 to film my first movie. Adriana Lima: After finishing second in Ford's "Supermodel of the World" contest in 1996, I decided to try modeling. But I had just turned 16, and, being a dutiful daughter from a conservative family, I finished high school first. In 1999, I moved to this city to pursue modeling, and signed with Elite. I was 18 years old, and my career took off. Within months, I was constantly running from one dazzling designer photo shoot to the next, and was appearing in numerous international editions of Vogue and Marie Claire, among many others. On the runway, I was walking for designers like Vera Wang, Armani, and Valentino. At age 19 in 2000, I signed a contract with Guess. I became the face of Maybelline in 2003, and was their spokesmodel, a position I held until 2009. It was only the beginning... Now, I am often in this city for shoots and events. Adrien Grenier: I was raised in Manhattan, from around 1980 - 1994. I am involved in two local bands here, and bought a house in Brooklyn, in which I installed solar paneling and plenty of greenery. Albert Gallatin: I moved here in 1831, and kept as busy as the growing city. While still United States Treasurer and a diplomat, I founded New York University, served as President of the National Bank (which was later named Gallatin Bank in my honor), founded and served as president of the AES, and began writing books on ethnology, focusing on Native American Indians. I lived here until my death in 1849. Anais Nin: I moved here in 1914, when I was 11. I attended school, learned English, read, wrote, and worked as an artist's model and at a bookshop. As an adult, New York was one of the two cities tangled in my double life as the wife of two men. Arnold Bennett: I visited this city in 1911, and was hailed with more acclaim that any touring author since Charles Dickens. However, I was not overly impressed with New York, and thought that Broadway "lacked distinction." Brooklyn Decker: After turning 18, I moved here in 2005 to pursue my modeling career. I had already been collecting an impressive portfolio with credits such as Teen Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Gap, and FHM, to name a few. Within two months of living in this big city, I had been cast to shoot for Sports Illustrated. I appeared in the 2006 edition, as well as the 2007 and 2008. I was on the cover of the 2010 edition, an enormous honor. When I recieved the news, I was overcome with joy and called my mother, who cried proudly. I also for a time was on the show Sports New York in 2010, covering NCAA basketball, given my bubbly all-American personality and love of sports. In 2008, I rang the opening bell at the New York Stock Exchange, along with other Sports Illustrated models. Catrinel Menghia: After my divorce from Massimo Brambati in 2011, I moved here around 2012. I was signed with Next Models and am pursuing my career in both modeling and acting. I landed a role in an episode of the TV show CSI, which I was quite happy about. Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie: I came to what is now the Bronx in 1779 in order to perform a surprise raid on the house of a Loyalist officer, whom I captured along with other Loyalists staying there, including John Graves Simcoe. The mission gained me much praise and favor. Connie Talbot: I traveled here in 2008, at the age of 8, to promote to upcoming release of my American record. Georgina Chapman: I have traveled here numerous times for my work as a fashion designer and actress, and now live here. Most of the films and TV shows I have been featured in, including Project Runway, The Nanny Diaries, and Gossip Girl have been filmed here. I split my time between three homes, one of which is a townhouse in the West Village of Manhattan in this city. Javier Hernandez: After being named the Best Player in an International Futball Championship, I traveled here to train at some of the best facilities in the world. However, I suffered a mild concussion while training and was taken to the hospital. Though I was cleared shortly afterward, I was not allowed to play in the next game. John Graves Simcoe: While enjoying a visit to the house of another high-ranking Loyalist in 1779, his home was raided in the night by Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie, and I was captured and taken prisoner. I would not be released for another two years. Lois Lowry: I lived here while in high school, from 1950 - 1954. Patricia Neal: I first traveled here in 1946, at the age of 20. Staying in Broadway, I soon landed a role as an understudy on a Broadway play. My very next play, I got a major role, in the 1946 play Another Part of the Forest, for which I won a Tony Award. It was the very first Tony Awards Ceremony ever held. I left in 1949 to pursue bigger, moving picture roles in Los Angeles, but after suffering heartbreak there at the tragic end of an affair with the married Gary Cooper, I came back here in 1952. I threw myself back into stage productions and Broadway, becoming a member of the Actors Studio group. Pearl S. Buck: I traveled here from my home in China in 1929, after having spent over a year seriously working on my novel, East Wind, West Wind. I also took my daughter Carol with me, to seek long-term care. She was struck with a debilitating genetic disorder, and I found myself further and further ill equipped to care for her, especially on my meager salary with missions and teaching work. I met Richard Walsh, an editor at John Day Publishers, who accepted my novel for publication. Already feeling unhappy in my marriage to my husband John Lossing Buck, I began a romantic flirtation with Walsh. I traveled back to China a few weeks later, but continued communication with the editor. In 1930, while visiting Ithaca with my husband, I was invited to give a speech to a group of women having a luncheon at the Astor Hotel in this city. I spoke about American missionaries in China - of which I was one, albeit only for money - and gave my opinion that most missions did more harm than good, and that China had no need of a new religion. The women were scandalized, though the speech was printed a few days later in Harper's magazine. The missionary board, as you can imagine, did not appreciate my opinions, and I was encouraged to resign from my post as a missionary. Also while in this city, I took some time to see Walsh. In 1934, I left my husband and sailed for this city, where I wrote and continued my relationship with Walsh. We married in 1935, and moved to a historic farmhouse in Perkasie, Pennsylvania. Peggy Shippen: I traveled here in 1780 with my infant son. It was a dismal visit: I had just been banished from my home city of Philadelphia after evidence surfaced that I had been helping my husband spy for the British. My husband, who had been in hiding, had also been captured and was being held in this city. I had also just said goodbye to the my family and my beloved father. I was terrified and had no idea what would happen, and my world was falling apart. My friend, John Andre, who had helped us in our spy ring, was tried and convicted for treason. He was sentanced to death by hanging. Thankfully, somehow, my husband escaped this fate, and this country. We boarded a ship for London in December of 1781. Ralph Fiennes: I first came here in 1993, to film scenes of the movie Quiz Show. Later in my life, I purchased an apartment in Manhattan, and I currently split my time between this city and London, as well as engaging in constant globetrotting. Roald Dahl: After the war was over, I moved here from Washington D.C. in 1946. I married Patricia Neal in 1953, at Trinity Church in this city. We remained married for 30 years and had five children together. For the next ten years or so, I split my time between a country home in Great Missenden, England and this city. In 1960, a New York taxi hit the baby carriage of my four-month-old son, Theo, leading him to develop hydrocephalus. I helped invent the WDT valve, a device created to medically alleviate the condition. In 1962, my seven-year-old daughter died of measles, and, heartbroken, I made public speeches on the need for immunization. In 1965, my wife Patricia had three burst cerebral aneurysms while pregant with our fifth child, Lucy, and also suffered amnesia. She had to re-learn to talk and walk, a heartbreaking ordeal that I helped her through and stayed by her side for. However, we divorced in 1983, and I moved back to England permanently. Rudyard Kipling: I traveled here in 1889, during a world tour of sorts through North America. I had been traveling all about North America looking for Mark Twain, my literary idol, determined for a chance to meet him. I was directed to Elmira, New York. I visited this city often while living in Vermont, between 1892 - 1896. My last visit was in 1899, when I traveled back to this city from my new home in Burwash, England. During my time away, my oldest daughter Josephine died of pneumonia. I raced back home, devastated, and never returned to this city again. Ruth Wilson: I filmed scenes of the movie A Walk Among Tombstones here in 2013. We filmed in various areas of the city, including the Green-Wood Cemetary in Brooklyn, Sunset Park, College Point in Queens, Washington Heights, and the New York Public Library. Samuel Morse: I traveled here often for my painting career, and later, for my career as an inventor. I unveiled my epic painting Hall of Congress here in 1821, which I had obsessively worked on for months in Washington D.C. Despite my high hopes for the painting, it failed to attract attention. I spent more and more time here later in my life. I helped found the American Academy of Design here in 1826, and was the Academy's president for a combined total of 21 years. I spent much time here working on, promoting, refining, and legally defending my invention of the telegraph. I ran for mayor of this city in 1836, but due to my views as anti-Catholic and anti-immigrant, I recieved few votes. I published many articles in the New York Observer about my anti-Catholic views however, with success, and they were in turn published by other publications across the country. I also voiced my support of slavery, which is, after all, a God-given right. In 1872, I died here at the age of 80, leaving to my heirs an estate worth nearly $10 million in today's money. Shenae Grimes: While on a break from filming my TV show 90210, I lived here for three months in 2011 for a six-week internship at Teen Vogue. It has always been a dream of mine to become the editor of a fashion magazine. Sienna Miller: I was born here in 1981, to an English art dealer in Chinese pieces and a South African model. I was the youngest of two girls. My family moved to London when I was only a year old, but we often went back to this city throughout my childhood. During my time as a model, I was often here for shoots. Now, as an actress, I am only in this city for acting work and events. Sigmund Freud: I traveled here in 1909 with a few psychoanalytic colleagues. We arrived on the ocean liner George Washington. I hated this city, and never returned to the United States afterward. The reasons for my strong dislike is unclear and the cause of much speculation. Simon Cowell: I am often here for work and events. My first and only child was born here on Valentine's Day in 2014. Solange Knowles: I am often in this city, recording or performing music, or attending events. After the 2014 Met Gala Ball, video surveillance footage caught me frantically attacking brother-in-law Jay-Z in an elevator. My sister Beyonce, who was present for the attack, stood by watching, and Jay-Z himself made no attempt to retalliate or defend himself. The tape was released to the public by TMZ and went viral, becoming the focus of much media attention. Despite much speculation, I made no explanation for the attack. Sophie Dahl: This was one of the many homes that I had as a child, running around the world at breakneck speed at the insistance of my drug-infused, depressed mother. I lived here around 1987. Later in my life, during my modeling career, I was often here for shoots, shows, and events. Stephen Moyer: I traveled here in 2004 to film scenes of the movie Undiscovered. I am now frequently here for acting work and events. Tatiana Maslany: I filmed the movie Violet & Daisy here in 2010. It was first break-through into American acting circles, rather than Canadian. Taylor Swift: I first traveled here in 2000, at the age of nine, for vocal and acting lessons on Broadway. I was a starry-eyed little girl enamored with Shania Twain, horses, and musical theater. Now, I regularly perform here and attend events in this city. Thairine Garcia: I am often in this city for modeling work, and am agency represented here by Next. Viggo Mortensen: I was born here in 1958, in Manhattan, to an American mother and a Danish father. My parents met in Norway. I moved away when I was three, in 1961, due to my father's agricultural job. In 1981, at the age of 19, I came back here with a girlfriend that I had met in Denmark, hoping for a serious relationship and a writing job. However, no one seemed very interested in my poetry and short stories, so I took a disappointing job as a waiter and bartender. I decided to begin taking acting classes in my spare time and worked in a few theater productions. I landed my first movie role in 1983, but my scenes were later cut. My first true movie, Witness, was a job I got at a New York audition in 1984. From there, my acting career gradually took slow flight, and I decided to move to Los Angeles in 1987. Now, I am often in this city for work and events. Vinnie Ream: I kept a sculpting studio here for a short time, in 1871, at 704 Broadway Street in Manhattan. Walt Disney: The first time that I visited this city was in 1928, as a up-and-coming movie studio owner and animator. However, while attempting to negotiate a partnership with Universal, I was horrified to learn that all but one of my current animators and partners had secretly left me to join Universal under contract, taking many of my most promising animated characters with them. Whitney Port: I moved here in 2008 to accept a job offer from Diane von Furstenburg. I began dating Jay Lyon, got an apartment in the West Village, and began mixing with some high Manhattan society girls and fashion icons, including Olivia Palermo and Kelly Cutrone. Cutrone offered me a job, and I took it. I also starred on my own reality TV series, The City, and started my own fashion line, called "Whitney Eve." I felt that this city allowed me to become more independent and accomplished. I moved back to Los Angeles in 2013, but still visit New York very often. I got a personal invite to the Met Ball in 2014. Zoe Kravitz: I spent large portions of my childhood here, going back and forth between my mother and father's homes here and in Miami. I preferred life in this city better, and went through most of high school here. My first apartment when I moved out was in Brooklyn, and I pursued an acting career, which took off shortly afterward. All of my first acting roles were in this city. Zoe Saldana: I grew up here, and lived here from 1980 - 1987. I lived in the Jackson Heights neighborhood of Queens with my Dominican father and Puerto Rican mother. I was raised bilingual and grew up speaking both English and Spanish fluently. My happy family life here was shattered when my father tragically died in a car accident. I was only nine years old. My mother decided that we should move back to my father's homeland, which we did. I returned in 1995. when I was 17, in order to pursue acting. I eventually landed Broadway roles, where I was spotted by Hollywood agents. From there, my acting career began. I still frequently visit New York, both for work and pleasure. Zuzanna Bijoch: I have traveled here, walked in shows here, and done shoots here countless times as part of my work as a high fashion model. I am agency represented here by Next. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America